theyoungandtherestlessfandomcom-20200216-history
Elias Porter
Elias Porter was portrayed by an unknown actor. Biography Elias Porter was the son of Adrienne Markham and Damon Porter. The Porter family lived in Atlanta, Georgia. Elias was eight years old. He loved horses and wanted to be an Olympic champion. Damon and Elias had been riding horses, stopped at a fast food joint and were eating their burgers when they were harassed by some street kids. Damon put them straight. As he was using the encounter as a lesson to Elias on the way home in the car, a car drove up and Dominic Hughes fired a shot. The shot meant for Damon hit Elias and the boy died in his father's arms. Damon changed. He bought a gun and was consumed with the revenge of hunting down Elias' killer. Hughes was finally captured, tried, convicted and sent to prison but the rage was still there. Damon wasn't there for his grieving wife, Adrianne, and she couldn't bear to be around him so they were divorced. Years later, reality finally set in that mourning wouldn't bring Elias back. Damon learned to build a facade of control through meditation to cover the rage that was always still there. Damon got word that Hughes was up for parole and began spending his time contemplating his Samurai sword so his girlfriend, Phyllis Summers, visited Hughes in prison to warn him to stay away because Damon still wanted to kill him. Dominic told her he already knew that Damon lived in Genoa City and he fully intended to head there upon his release. He claimed he was born again and had to see Damon to plead for his forgiveness. Phyllis left and Dominic sneered behind her back. He got paroled and showed up in Genoa City immediately. Phyllis met him and brought him to Damon hoping to help Damon keep his cool. Damon didn't believe a word until Dominic showed him the tattoo on his inner arm in memory of Elias. Later Damon felt sorry for the guy spending his parole money on a trip to see him so he sent Phyllis to deliver some cash to Dominic. As Phyllis approached his motel room door, another thug was leaving discussing a heist they were going to pull and how they had suckered Damon. Phyllis made a call on her cell phone then daringly burst into Dominic's room. Dominic pulled a gun and threw her on the bed intending to rape her. Damon broke down the door wielding his Samurai sword. Hughes was knocked down and his gun flew across the floor. Phyllis convinced Damon not to kill him but, when she stepped between them, Hughes went for the gun. Damon jumped between them as Hughes fired and Damon took the bullet. With a last surge of rage, Damon ran Dominic through with the sword. Both were rushed to the hospital where Phyllis hissed, "I hope you die!" to Dominic as his gurney passed. Damon was near death in the emergency room. His spirit left his body and stood by Phyllis as she frantically watched the medical team work over him. The spirit of Elias appeared, told Damon it wasn't his time and told him to return to Phyllis who needed him. Elias forgave Damon for not protecting him and told Damon that he would always be in Damon's heart. Relationships Parents *Adrienne Markham (mother) *Damon Porter (father) Category:The Young and the Restless characters Category:Needs Photo Category:No Longer on the Show Category:2000s Category:Children of The Young and the Restless